Whiskers Mob
The Whiskers Mob was formed by four Young One females, two Lazuli males and one wild male. After the death of both Molly and Argan, the Whiskers was led by a natal dominant pair. Beatle left the group to rove and Budge assumed his position. After Molly's lost, her eldest daughter Fu Dog became the new dominant female. she was soon joined by Kronos, the first born Commando male. The Whiskers even adopted a Young Ones pup. The Whiskers are one of the biggest successful mob around. Their territory is the Manor, role play center. Dominant Pair When the group first was formed Molly and Argan took dominance. After Molly was predated by a hawk, her daughter Fu Dog took over as dominant female. Argan left the group to rove and returned but was predated soon after. Wild male Beatle took over as the new dominant male but left the group. After Beatle left the group Budge became the natal-dominant male of the group but only for a month. Then a signal Commando rover named Kronos joined the group and became the new dominant male. Current Members The Whiskers have 27 as of August 2001. Fu Dog (VWF004) (Played by Aniju Aura) Dominant Female Kronos (VCDM001) (Played bySir Rock) Dominant Male Tryan (VWM007) (Played by Sir Rock) Bee (VWF008) (Played by Meerkat123) Nero (VWM009) (Played by Aniju Aura) Ginger (VWF012) (Played by Sir Rock) Crackle (VWM014) (Played by Meerkats123) Catnip (VWF016) (Played by Aniju Aura) Lilly (VWF018) (Played by Musiclover15) Snickers (VYF046) (Played by Meerkats123) Mizumie (VWM020) (Played by Sir Rock) VWM021 (This meerkat is available) Blaze (VWF022) (Played by Aniju Aura) Fire Storm (VWF023) (Played by Meerkats123) Nemo (VWM025) (Played by Aniju Aura) VWF027 (This meerkat is available) VWF028 (This meerkat is available) VWF029 (This meerkat is available) VWM030 (This meerkat is available) Rina (VWF031) (Role Played by Sir Rock) Sherlock (VWM032) (Played by Aniju Aura) VWM034 (This meerkat is available) - Goergina's pup Popcorn (VWF036) (Played by Sir Rock) - Bee's pups VWM037 (This meerkat is available) - Bee's pup VWP038 (This meerkat is available) - Fu Dog's pup VWP039 (This meerkat is available) - Fu Dog's pup VWP040 (This meerkat is available) - Fu Dog's pup All Known Members List of all know meerkat who were born or joined the Whiskers. Molly (VYF008) Argan (VLM004) Bumble (VYF009) Delphy (VLM005) RooRoo (VYF010) Piggy (VYF011) Beatle (VWM001) Comet (VWM002) Budge (VWM003) Fu Dog (VWF004) MidNight (VWF005) Ceasar (VWM006) Tryan (VWM007) Bee (VWF008) Nero (VWM009 VWM010 Shona (VWF011) Ginger (VWF012) Georgina (VWF013) Crackle (VWM014) VWM015 Catnip (VWF016) VWM017 Lilly (VWF018) VWM019 Kronos (VCDM001) Snickers (VYF046) Mizumie (VWM020) VWM021 Blaze (VWF022) Fire Storm (VWP023) Melody (VWF024) Nemo (VWM025) Achilles (VWM026) VWF027 VWF028 VWF029 VWM030 Rina (VWF031) Sherlock (VWM032) Shelly (VWF033) VWM034 Malika (VWF035) Popcorn (VWF036) VWM037 VWP038 VWP039 VWP040 Rivals The Whiskers' main rivals are the Commandos. Their other rivals are the Lazuli, Vivian and Young Ones. Their new rivals are the Aztecs. History April 1998: '''Molly, Bumble, Piggy, RooRoo joined Argan and Delphy and wild male Beatle. Molly and Argan took dominance. '''May 1998: '''Molly, Bumble, Piggy and RooRoo were all pregnant. RooRoo aborted. '''June 1998: '''Molly gave birth but her litter was killed by the Vivian. Piggy gave birth but her pup were killed by Bumble who gave birth to Comet and Budge. '''July 1998: '''Delphy went roving at the Young Ones. '''August 1998: Two encounters with Young Ones. September 1998: '''Delphy went roving three times. '''October 1998: Molly was pregnant. She evicted Bumble and Piggy. Novermber 1988: Molly gave birth to Fu Dog, Midnight, Tryan and Ceaser. December 1998: '''Piggy rejoined the group. Bumble was absent. '''January 1999: '''Bumble rejoined the group. One enounter with Vivian. '''February 1999: '''RooRoo was pregnant. Molly aborthed. '''March 1999: RooRoo gave birth to Bee, Nero, VWM010 and Shona. April 1999: '''Molly was pregnant. She evicted Bumble, Piggy and RooRoo. One encounter with Lazuli and two with Young Ones. '''May 1999: '''Molly gave birth to Ginger, Georgina, Crackle and VWM015. She evicted Bumble, Piggy and RooRoo disappeared. '''June 1999: Delphy and Beatle went roving. July 1999: Two encounters with Lazuli. Delphy went roving three times. August 1999: Molly was pregnant. Delphy and Beatle went roving. September 1999: '''Molly gave birth to Catnip, VWM017, Lilly and VWM019. Molly was predated by a hawk. Fu Dog took over as dominant female. '''October 1999: '''Argan and Delphy went roving. Beatle took over as the new dominant male. '''November 1999: '''Argan returned but was predated. Delphy left the group and was Last Seen. One encounter with Young Ones. '''December 1999: Beatle went roving at the Vivian and Beatle left the group. Budge became the dominant male. Janaury 2000: '''Kronos joined the group and became the dominant male. Snickers was adopted. Bee were evicted and Budge and Tryan went roving. Fu Dog was pregnant. '''February 2000: '''Fu Dog gave birth to Mizumie, VWM021, Blaze and Fire Storm. Group split but rejoined.One encounter with Lazuli. Tryan and Crackle went roving. '''March 2000: '''Bee mated with Zeus. '''April 2000: Bee gave birth but her pups were killed by the Commandos. Bee was evicted. One encounter with Commandos and Lazuli. Ceaser was seperated from the group but rejoined. May 2000: Fu Dog gave birth to Melody, Nemo, Achilles and VWF027. Midnight, Bee and Shona were evicted. One encounter with the Lazuli and two with Vivian. June 2000: One encounter with the Young Ones. Budge, Tryan, Ceaser, Nero and Crackle went roving. Ghost, Punker and Gothic appeared. Ginger mated with Gothic. Budge and Ceasar were Last Seen. July 2000: '''Crackle went roving. Ginger was pregnant. '''August 2000: One ecnounter with Commandos. Crackle went roving and Zeus appeared. Ginger gave birth to VWF028, VWF029 and VWM030. September 2000: '''Fu Dog gave birth to Rina and Sherlock. Midnight and Bee were evicted. One encounter with the Commandos and Lazuli. '''October 2000: Georgina mated with Ares. November 2000: '''Georgina was pregnant. Bee mated with Padfoot. Bee and Fu Dog were pregnant. '''December 2000: '''Georgina gave birth to Shelly, VWM034 and Malika. Fu Dog and Bee were pregnant. Midnight, Bee, Shona, Ginger and Catnip were evicted. Tryan and Nero went roving. One encounter with Commandos. '''Janaury 2001: Fu Dog aborted her litter. Bee gave birth to Popcorn and VWM037. Flame appeared. Comet, Tryan and Nero went roving. February 2001: '''Crackle went roving. '''March 2001: '''Fu Dog was pregnant. '''April 2001: '''Fu Dog gave birth to VWP038, VWP039 and VWP040. Bee, Shona, Georgina, Ginger, Lilly and Catnip were evicted. Ghost, Gothic, Punker and Twix appeared. '''May 2001: '''Cactus appeared. '''June 2001: '''Tryan, Nero, Crackle and Nemo went roving. Malika was Last Seen. '''August 2001: One encounter with Lazuli. Achilles and Shelly disappeared. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:RP Meerkat Mobs